The Hero's Brother is the Villain?
by Mina37
Summary: Samejima has called everyone to the auditorium. No one seems to know why, though, except for Judai, who makes the situation seem like a minor event. But is it really a minor event, and why does Judai know about it to begin with? Oneshot, set shortly after Daitokuji vs. Judai


**Wow, I've finally managed to get myself to join this site and publish something here. Well, I don't really have much to say here, but... English isn't my native language, so all criticism about grammar, spelling etc. is happily welcomed. Also, it's been quite a few years since I watched Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, so if the characters are too OOC... I apologize.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

For some reason, Samejima had called all students to the auditorium. Apparently, he had something very important to tell them all.

Marufuji Sho, the roommate of Maeda Hayato and the one and only Yuki Judai, couldn't help but wonder what had happened. The only reason Samejima ever called them all to the auditorium was if something really, _really_ bad had happened. That, or if something like the annual inter-school duel was coming around. Then again, that had already been, so it couldn't have been anything like that.

Walking with his two roommates, he decided to bring it up. "Does anyone actually know why we're called over?"

Hayato shook his head immediately. "No ideas."

But what was surprising and which should have made all warning signals shout in Sho's head, but, for some reason, didn't, was Judai's answer. "A student who left a year or so ago to study in the four other schools was scheduled to come back today morning. I suppose we're throwing him a welcome back-party?"

"Sounds unlike DA…" Hayato had to admit. "They don't usually throw parties for students who come back from studying overseas."

"What student?" Sho blinked. He hadn't heard about this. He didn't know who that student was, nor did he know that he was scheduled to come back today.

The fact that Judai knew should have made him at least wary, but for some reason, his brain wasn't actually processing the fact that _Judai knew about an important event that no one else knew of_.

"Some Obelisk Blue", Judai shrugged his shoulders. To Sho, it sounded reasonable enough – no way would DA ever send a Ra Yellow or an Osiris Red to the other schools, knowing that that student was representing their strength. They would only allow the best of the best of Obelisk Blue to study overseas, in the end.

"He probably isn't anyone noteworthy", Hayato hummed. "Just another snobby Obelisk Blue, I guess."

Sho nodded, agreeing. He could have sworn, though, that he saw Judai glance at them nervously and sweat a little.

Arriving to the main building, they made their way inside. Other students were walking around them, chatting. What Sho could piece together from the conversations, no one else seemed to know what was going on and why they were asked to the auditorium. It made Sho a little confused, to be honest. It was only now that he began to notice – Why did Judai know, if no one else did?

His thoughts were interrupted as Tenjoin Asuka, Misawa Daichi and Manjoume Jun came over to them. Asuka smiled to them briefly, but looked pretty confused. "Do you guys know why we were asked to the auditorium?"

"Uh… yeah?" Sho glanced at Judai. "Sort of?"

"Wait, really?" Daichi blinked, frowning a little. "I mean, no one else knows."

"Well, other than Kaiser, apparently", Jun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Sho blinked at that. "Onii-san knows?"

"So does Onii-san", Asuka admitted, frowning slightly. "Only because Ryo apparently told him, though. How do you guys know, though?"

Hayato and Sho turned to Judai. After a moment of silence, they spoke. "… How did you know, anyways?"

"Uhh…" Judai made a strangled sound in his throat before gesturing around hastily, laughing nervously. "Sorry, got to go!"

Before anyone could say anything or try to stop him, Judai made his retreat. The five of them were left there, staring at the spot where Judai had just stood. After a moment of just staring, Daichi blinked. "What just happened?"

"Why does drop-out know, when no one else does?" Jun frowned, turning to look towards the way where Judai ran off to. He was nowhere to be seen anymore, not with all the other students in the hallway. Even if they weren't, though, he probably wouldn't be in sight anymore.

"Only the facility and a few chosen third-year Obelisk Blues know", Asuka crossed her arms over her chest. "How does Judai add up to it?"

"He made it sound pretty meaningless, too", Sho remembered. "He said that an Obelisk Blue student, who left a year ago to study in the other schools, came back earlier today."

"But that is meaningless", Jun pointed out. He let out an aggravated sigh. "Why were we called out for something like that?!"

"Wait", Daichi paused. "Only the best of the best of students are let to go and study in the other schools. What if this guy is actually so strong that he was supposed to hold one of the Spirit Keys?"

The incident was still fresh in everyone's minds. It hadn't been even a week since Daitokuji, the headmaster of the Osiris Red dorm, had turned out to be their enemy. He had attacked the ones holding the Spirit Keys, managing to get all of them but one – the one Judai had held onto.

Ever since, nothing had happened, but… had everything really ended with Daitokuji's apparent death?

"So what if he was?" Jun asked with a huff as he turned to walk into the auditorium. "He wasn't here, so he surely isn't getting the fame for our work!"

The other four students followed Jun into the auditorium. Not many students were there yet, most of them still outside in the hallway, wondering why they were even called there. Thus, they had a lot of seats to choose from. They chose some seats on the front row. Then, they began to wait for the announcement, or whatever it was, to start.

Little by little, the students began to fill the auditorium. Coming to realize that they could not figure out what was going on by themselves, they sat onto the seats in the auditorium and began to wait. Every time the doors opened, Asuka and Sho would glance towards them to see who came in. They were specifically waiting for Ryo, Sho's older brother, Fubuki, Asuka's older brother, and Judai to come. Yet, as time passed and more students came inside, the three just didn't seem to arrive.

Asuka was just about to voice her worry to the others when the door opened and Fubuki raced inside, pale as a sheet. "HE'S HERE!"

Fubuki's shout made everyone turn to him. They stared, wide-eyed in shock, as Fubuki raced all the way over to Asuka. It was like he had seen her the moment he stepped inside the auditorium. He fell onto his knees beside her seat and hugged her waist, beginning to wail. "Oh my god, we're all so dead!"

"Onii-san!" Asuka was, of course, embarrassed by the show her older brother was putting up, but also a little worried. Since Fubuki had come back, had been freed from the Darkness, there hadn't been many things that had made him even relatively scared. Right now, though, he was beyond horrified.

"Onii-san?" Sho blinked as Ryo walked inside after Fubuki. Walking down the stairs towards the front row, everyone could see how he was trying to not break down like Fubuki. He was way more composed than Fubuki could be, though, as he had his arms crossed over his chest and a calm expression on his face. The only reasons anyone could guess he was about to break down were the tight grips he had on his arms, his scrunched eyebrows and the sweat gathering on his temples.

… Now everyone could say that something was up.

"Sho", Ryo greeted him as he managed to come over and sat beside Asuka. The girl was trying to get Fubuki to let go of her, failing, as one could guess. Looking at the girl, he shook his head. "Asuka, it's no use. Just let him be like that while he can."

"Eh?" Asuka blinked, turning to him. "What do you mean, while he can?"

Ryo shook his head. "Soon, it will be too late."

"Why?" Sho asked, looking over Asuka at his brother. "What's happening? Who's the student who came back?"

Fubuki froze, his wailing stopping. This alerted everyone, causing them to turn to the young man just as he spoke. "How do you k-know?"

"Judai knew, for some reason", Daichi admitted.

Ryo and Fubuki were silent for a while. They stared at Daichi for a moment before Fubuki paled even more. "Oh my god."

"My little brother…" Ryo began, sounding a little breathless. "Is hanging out… with _his_ … little brother."

"I didn't even know he had a little brother!" Fubuki cried. He hugged Asuka tighter. "And not to mention, my sister is hanging out with him! Worse, she might even be…!"

"Onii-san!" Asuka hit his head with a small blush on her cheeks. She didn't need to hear the whole sentence to know what her brother was about to say. "What are you talking about?!"

"Uh…" they all turned to the stage at the front of the auditorium. Samejima stood there, with several other members of the facility with him. Chronos was standing there, both proudly and looking absolutely horrified at the same time. The rest looked just unsure or horrified, other than Samejima, who looked only a little nervous. "Ryo, Fubuki, do you have _any_ ideas where our guest is?"

Once again, they both froze. Fubuki let go of Asuka and stood up, turning to the chancellor, looking horrified. "Are you saying he's going around without anyone keeping an eye on him?!"

"Well…" Samejima chuckled nervously. "We had several people of the Disciplinary Action Squad keep an eye on him, but, ah… They lost him."

Fubuki fell onto his knees and began to rant. "We're all going to die, we're all going to die…"

Ryo, on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow. "In other words, he knocked them out and no one knows where he is now."

"Yes", Chronos was the one who admitted that. "So would you know any place where he might go to?"

"Nope", Ryo answered honestly. Glancing around, he spoke. "Though, I seem to notice a certain Osiris Red freshman who is also missing."

That made the teachers look around. Noticing this, Chronos frowned. "What is that drop-out doing?!"

"We're all going to die", Fubuki kept ranting. Asuka was beginning to get worried for him. "Onii-san…"

Just then, the doors were slammed open. Everyone turned to them, alarmed, only to see Judai there. He panted there for a moment before looking at Samejima, urgency evident on his face. "Five Obelisk Blue freshmen just challenged Onii-san into a duel!"

Sho, Asuka, Hayato, Daichi and Jun blinked. "'Onii-san'?"

Samejima, Fubuki, Chronos and Ryo, though, were not shocked by that. Instead, all four of them stood up and looked at Judai in horror, shouting. "THEY DID WHAT?!"

"I left before the duel started!" Judai announced as he turned around, no doubt about to run back to where he came from. "Have the infirmary ready, because this is going to get nasty!"

"What Duel Arena?!" Ryo shouted as he dashed after Judai, out of the door and into the hallway. Fubuki was hot on his heels, despite how horrified he had been just moments ago. Samejima and Chronos also made to move after them. And now that even they had left, all the students left the auditorium, going after them, curious as to what was happening. Sho and the rest, especially, were curious.

"Aniki just called someone Onii-san", Sho said. "Who?"

"Is it possible Judai knows the student who came back and that's why he knew?" Daichi wondered. Jun frowned. "Drop-out's brother is an Obelisk Blue?"

"Not just any Obelisk Blue, if Onii-san and Ryo act like that!" Asuka pointed out.

Just then, they arrived to the Duel Arena closest to the auditorium. There was already a crowd there, just standing, with shocked looks on their faces. They pushed their way through, to get to the front of the crowd. When they did, they looked towards the field.

What they saw shocked them.

Someone who looked exactly like Judai, just a little older and with golden eyes, wearing the same Obelisk Blue uniform that Ryo wore, had one monster on his side of the field. Out of his five opponents, only one was still standing, the other four lying on the floor, either completely unconscious or unable to do anything but moan in pain. The one opponent had no monsters or set cards on his field and even his Life Points were down to the last 100.

With an emotionless, perhaps a little sadistic, expression on his face, the Judai-lookalike pointed at his last opponent and spoke, with his voice utterly calm and devoid of all emotion, sending a shiver down all of their spines. "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend, attack."

The monster let out a noise that sounded like an evil laugh before ending the duel. The other duelist screamed in pain and agony as the attack hit, cutting his LP down to 0. He fell to his knees and from there, down to the floor face-first.

As the holograms disappeared, no one did anything. Even Judai, Ryo, Fubuki, Samejima and Chronos, who were standing the closest to the field and the duelists, did nothing at all. They just stood there and waited with baited breath. No one dared to breath, let alone say a word.

Then, the Judai-lookalike turned around to face the said boy. Walking down from the field to their level, he acted as though he didn't see anyone else but Judai. Like audience didn't matter to him. "So, as I was asking before we were interrupted, when did you notice Daitokuji-sensei was already dead?"

His words caused the atmosphere to thicken even more. This person, whoever he was… he had known, beforehand, that Daitokuji was after the Spirit Keys. He had known, yet he hadn't done anything. And Samejima and the other teachers, while looking a little surprised, didn't seem like they were going to punish or even mention it to him.

Just who was he?

"Uhh…" Judai scratched his cheek nervously. "When he told me…?"

The older boy's face had been passive until then. Now, though, he cracked a sadistic smirk. "Oh really? In that case, I think someone owes me."

"Huh?" Judai blinked. He continued to blink for a moment before he gaped. "Wait, did you make a bet with him, regarding when I would notice he was dead?!"

The older one huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You really are an idiot, my dear little brother. You think I'd do something like that?"

"Well, it is unlike you…" Judai admitted.

"I obviously made the bet with Yubel."

"Oh, of course!" Judai looked frustrated. Not angry, frustrated. Like he was way too used to this. "You two just love to make fun of me, don't you?!"

The other chuckled lowly, dangerously, at that. "Obviously. There's nothing as fun as making you rile up, after all."

Judai sighed in frustration and spoke, sarcasm so obvious in his voice. "Love you, Onii-san. Really, love you."

"On that note", the young man ignored the younger. "DA has grown weaker. I expected that five Obelisk Blues could at least provide a little bit of entertainment, but as it turns out, they only made me more bored."

Chronos choked.

The young man waved his hand, like he didn't care at all as to what had happened to his opponents, who were all now suspiciously quiet. "It's just like any of the other schools, really. No one is a challenge, except for maybe Ryo and Judai."

Fubuki squeaked. "Not me?!"

"Well, you've been possessed by Darkness for nearly two years", the man shrugged his shoulders with an amused look shot towards the brunet. "You weren't a challenge before, but I don't know how much you learned there."

"Wait", Fubuki gaped. "You knew!"

The young man rolled his eyes. " _Of course_ I knew. I was basically the one who caused that, you know?"

"Why am I not surprised by that?" Ryo wondered aloud.

"Obviously, you know me better than the clown here", the Obelisk Blue student gestured to Fubuki, who was gritting his teeth.

Samejima cleared his throat, turning to the other students. "Everyone, the reason I called you out this morning is this man here! This here is Yuki Haou, an Obelisk Blue third year who has, in the past year, traveled to all of the other four schools and dueled their best of the best into submission! In other words, he's the true Kaiser of DA!"

"Kaiser doesn't suit Onii-san", Judai made a face. Haou nodded. "It's the Supreme King, you know, Samejima?"

"Ah, right", Samejima sweat-dropped, glancing at the two boys, before turning back to the crowd. "And since he has come back, we're here to welcome him back and celebrate his victories!"

"Victories", Judai repeated. "Which most likely caused more physical and mental damage than all the other students in this school could ever cause."

"That is a minor detail", Chronos pointed out. However, at the same time, Haou chuckled, throwing an arm over his brother's shoulders. "Isn't that the whole point of dueling? Beating them up so bad they never dare to stand up again and they just insanely attack anyone?"

There was silence. There was a deep silence at that.

Then, Ryo cleared his throat. "As you can all see, the older of the Yuki Brothers is the one who got the insane genes, while the younger one got the naivety. These. Two. Are. Nothing. Alike. Beware."

Haou glanced at Ryo, a smirk coming upon his lips. "Oh? If I'm to be feared like that, how about you show them just _how_ scary I can be. Or, if you're too scared, Judai could join your side of the field."

The way Judai and Ryo paled made everyone realize that Haou was powerful like no other and not someone to show mercy. Even on his family.


End file.
